Bad Egg Operation: Dethroned
by Storyfox92
Summary: Enter the Bad Egg Unit, a special forces and black ops unit created by none other than Eggman himself in order to not only control rogue super villains who would have run rampant throughout his empire, but also can be used as super weapons against his foes. Now the bad doctor wishes to send the Unit to the gates of the Kingdom of Acorns itself.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

The frigid and murky dark interior of the hidden base was almost lifeless save for the fact the entire facility was created and housed by members of the Unit. Down the winding corridor, sets of vertical lights lit the otherwise dark hallway with a distance of every meter between them illuminated very meager sections of the hall. This would leave spots of light shining down from the ceiling lamps, but in between them darkness shrouded the light. Going down the hallway, a salon pink furred vulpine woman with long brunette hair dressed in black with red trimming traversed down the path towards a reinforced door in a dainty, yet hasty manner.

 _"I hope I'm not too late."_ The woman muttered to herself in nervousness.

She then proceeded to walk up to a larger, light grey door that in many ways resembled that of a high security bank vault. On the exterior side facing her was a command prompt, a console, and a finger print scanner. The salmon colored fur fox woman then imputed a code in the form of a sequence of button presses upon the console of the door.

 **Codename: Tala**

 **Personal Passcode: Larger Than Life.**

 _"Passcode: Accepted. Please input DNA print for analysis."_ The AI on the door responded.

As directed by the A.I, the brunette hair vulpine woman then placed her thumb on the designated spot and it took about a second or two before it glowed slightly with a light green color. Soon she got the word 'accepted' on the command prompt and the door slowly and automatically unlocked itself with a loud 'kachunk'. She then proceeded to open the door and enter it before closing it behind her to auto-lock itself once more.

She then looked around the interior of the sealed up meeting chamber and then let out a small sigh of relief as she just then noticed that she had actually been a tad early for the meeting. The woman walked daintily and calmly into the room to find her boss there. He was a bat like being with white fur and long bat like ears with dark creamy flesh. His features were unmistakable as he wore advanced goggles that were designed to magnify his vision for engineering in a diagonal position upon his head. His one metal cybernetic left arm and hand glistened in the adequate light the meeting chamber provided in contrast to the hall. She could even make out his purple and gold tuxedo as it shined in the light as well.

He was rather distinct in his appearance and upon seeing all this she stiffened up and tried to act as formal as she could. While he wasn't particularly menacing savor for his bionic arm, she knew that he was the person who was in command and thus she had best act accordingly. She then proceeded to walk up to him while trying to simultaneously pick a good spot at the large meeting table with various custom made chairs around it.

 _"Good day doctor Zac, I am sorry for my tardiness. I just simply had to make myself look presentable for our meeting and I had to over prepare. I hope the meeting hasn't already been concluded"_ she said in a rather nervous and apologetic tone.

 _"Perish the thought my dear, why you're actually sort of early in comparison to the other tardy members. Please do have a seat and make yourself comfortable."_ Zac replied in a rather calm and patient manner.

 _"Thank you, sir"_ She said as the brunette hair vulpine woman sat down in the second seat to the left farthest away from the vault door.

The reinforced door was soon heard opening up once more, and a naturally grey dolphin wearing a golden helm and orange clothing entered the room before he shut the door behind himself. He let out a simple grunt as he looked around the lighted room. She watched as the dolphin walked into the door while making sure his back fin didn't get caught into the chamber door before closing it once more to allow it to auto-lock itself once again.

 _"Star Swimmer, you're here"_ The fox woman said to the dolphin in a rather cheerful, upbeat, and welcoming manner.

 _"I'm not one to be late you know."_ He simply replied.

 _"Of course sweetie, now be a dear and have a nice seat next to me."_ She responded in a polite manner.

Soon another fox woman entered the meeting area chamber. This time however, it was a coal black furred woman with messy hair and a dark blue dress with a dark violet cape wearing ruby red slippers. Mumbling or cursing under her breath, she could be heard as she grumbled about having to remember her password and overall having to use technology.

 _"Stupid piece of merda door."_ She gripped as she walked over and took a seat.

 _"Problem, Psycho Witch?"_ The dolphin asked the woman in the blue dress.

 _"Why not simple door? It's too much to have a normal door?"_ She asked.

 _"This room is for classified meetings between the Unit only, you know that."_ The dolphin replied back.

 _"Ah, si si."_ She replied as she huffed.

The salmon pink fur fox with long and well-kept brunette hair then began to laugh at the black furred fox with the dark blue dress on and messy, unkempt hair. She could not help but revel in the misfortune of her teammate. As she did this the black furred fox woman became agitated and gave her a death stare.

 _"Ha ha, you forgot your own password! HA!"_ the salmon furred fox in the black dress laughed.

 _"Keep on laughing Thunder Thighs, I may turn you into the even uglier frog!"_ The woman in the blue dress replied back.

 _"Cazzo mutante Greca!"_ The black furred woman in the blue dress let out to curse the salmon fur fox.

 _"Mikró stíthos Italikí hag ."_ The salmon fox remarked back to the black furred female fox.

 _"Alright, that's enough ladies. Save it for our enemies, heh, with such aggression from both of you and ferocity we shall show the world our might yet!"_ The bat said jokingly as he held his hands behind his back and waited for the final member.

Into the door came yet another female, this time it was an adult monkey wearing what oddly looked like vines, moss, and a grass skirt around her torso. As she walked in it was even apparent she had a tree growing atop her head. She entered the room and then closed the door like the others, before proceeding to sit in the middle chair.

 _"Good evening Bad Eggs."_ Said the bat with the goggles in a somewhat bored, yet professional voice.

 _"Chaírete"_ the salmon fured fox in black with brunette relied.

 _"Ciao, signore."_ The black fured fox with rather unkempt fir in the dark blue dress applied.

 _"Good day, sir."_ The dolphin simply replied.

 _"Hola senior Zac."_ The monkey replied simply.

 _"Anyways, I have our latest assignment from the Great Doctor himself."_ Zac informed the others.

 _"This is a big one, perhaps one of our biggest yet."_ Zac said

 _"Another suicide mission no doubt... "_ The dolphin remarked in a less than enthusiastic tone.

 _"I like_ _ **BIG**_ _missions!"_ the salmon furred female fox with the brunette hair said in a rather cheerful manner.

 _"You're in luck then Tala, for this operation we're taking over the Acorn Kingdom itself."_

They all then began to stare at the bat in confusion and astonishment as he walked over and pushed a few button son the table's command prompt showing a hologram that projected itself unto the top of the table.

 _"Now, let's discuss our plan. We will be attacking the coast of the kingdom, at night. We will make a silent beachhead and move under the cover of darkness to the Great Forest where we will have a small outpost in which to monitor activity in the kingdom. The doctor said he wants us to attack from the back door and take the kingdom by surprise with a direct assault. This is where Tala comes in handy" The bat said as the salmon pink fured fox with the long brunette hair and the black dress perked up in excitement upon hearing her role in the operation._

"Once we breach the castle's perimeter we will have to hurry and capture the royal family as quickly as possible. I cannot stress this enough, we cannot allow our prey to escape. Any guards we encounter inside the castle must be dealt with, permanently. We capture them if we can, but only as a secondary objective. If they try to flee we execute them."The bat concluded.


	2. Chapter 2: Final Preperations

_"So, without any further commentary, does anyone have any particular questions about this mission? Please do ask ahead of time so we can get things sorted out in preparation for our big assignment. I want our strike force to be on their best form so that we can hit our enemies hard and without mercy, or any chance of retaliation."_ doctor Zac asked to the rest the meeting attendees.

 _"I have one, sir."_ The salmon pink fured fox who was codenamed 'Tala' asked while raising up her hand.

 _"What is it, my dear?"_ Zac asked 'Tala' as he stared at the brunette haired fox with salmon pink fur.

 _"If it's alright with the rest, I would perhaps like to give Wade some in the field experience with this mission. He needs to start somewhere if we want to teach him how to become a functional member of the Unit."_ She asked the white bat with lab goggles on his head.

 _"Wade? Who is Wade?"_ Zac asked her while giving a rather puzzled look as he had no active member currently under that name or alias.

 _"Opps, I forgot to tell you about that. That's is just name I thought of for the 'Project W' child I've rescued out of the human's base when I was captured that one time."_

 _"You mean the psyker child?"_ Zac asked her in confusion.

Agent Tala then nodded her head. While she fully understood the risk of sending a child unto a battlefield, especially against a main enemy stronghold such as Castle Acorn. She also knew however that the child in question was no ordinary child, and that if he were to become a full fledge member of the Bad Egg Unit he must have some in the field real life experience.

 _"Yes sir, I know this is dangerous but he has to start somewhere. Perhaps he can stick with me on the assault and not enter the royal compound? That way he and I can contend with the royal guard while the more critical objective is carried out by our senior members."_

 _"Very well then, he can accompany you and Psycho Witch on your assault. However, if he dies it will be your responsibility alone, professor. "_ Zac replied back to her.

 _"I understand completely, wait, Psycho Witch?"_ Tala asked.

 _"Che cosa?! Me, with 'Big Butt'?!"_ The black furred and messy haired fox woman in the blue dress exclaimed.

 _"Yes, both of you ladies will be working side by side on this one. Tala shall be our juggernaut, with the child helping here. You on the other hand Psycho Witch shall be our in the field medic and support operative."_

 _"Si…"_ Psycho Witch said while setting back down and clearly furious.

 _"The child's codename will be 'Wrath', it's something I just thought off of the top of my head since all we really know about him is that he was named 'Project W'_ : Zac said.

 _"I call him 'Wade', but you're the boss, sir."_ Agent Tala replied to the bat doctor.

 _"Hellllooooooo! Is anyone in there!? Don't tell me we're late for the party? "_ A loud and somewhat obnoxious voice came forth from the exterior of the vault door before proceeding to laugh in an even more obnoxious manner.

" _Don't let him in, please."_ The dolphin replied while rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

 _"Yooohooo, anyone home?! C'mon fellas I go the damned kid here with me! Do you really want ME to be stuck with junior over here? Ha ha!"_

 _"Let him in, sir. If he tries anything I will break his bones."_ Tala replied showing signs of concern for Wrath.

 _"To make your bread?"_ Psycho Witch replied while laughing.

 _"Hush!"_ Tala let out at her rather coy female vulpine counterpart.

Zac then proceeded to press a button on his wrist console, and the large vaulted door automatically opened with a loud 'kakhunk!' sound. Soon the vaulted door opened once more an out from it stepped forth an adult male clownfish with what appeared to be a demented clown facepaint plastered upon his face and a small male fox child wearing glasses with dark grey fur. The fox walked over towards Tala to set next to her while the clownfish skipped around as if he were dancing at this very unfitting time.

 _"He didn't hurt you, did he?"_ Tala asked the kid fox.

 _"No, I would have defended myself."_ The fox child replied to her.

 _"Good boy, if he tries anything. you have my permission to kill him."_ Tala said while patting the child's head.

 _"Oh Ophelia, I'm hurt. You don't seem to trust me around junior. Oppsie, did I say your real name outload? My bad."_

She let out a slight groan as the clown fish let out a slight chuckle. Over on the other side of the table her rival, Pyscho Witch was snickering as well. Ophelia then instructed the child to sit down in the seat next to her.

"So, what type of little shin dig are we having here eh _bats_?" The clown fish asked Grandmaster Zac.

 _"Well despite your tardiness I will tell you, we're planning to invade the Kingdom of Acorns and..."_

 _"Oohhh goodie! I always wanted to visit my favorite_ _Renaissance_ _fair reenactment! Perhaps I can teach the local yokels how to really use the wonderful invention of gunpowder! Hee hee hee!"_ The clownfish said cutting off Zac.

"Ugh, why did I even bother offering you to be my henchman?" The dolphin in orange and gold asked in annoyance.

" _Oh don't worry Apex old bean, I'm pretty sure I can go along with this script that even some twenty four year old nerd could come up with in a haste! HA! HA! HA!"_ The clownfish said as he busted out laughing.

"Alright, enough clownfish. You will do things our way or you will be locked up here." Their leader Zac sternly ordered.

"Oh alright, as long as I get to put a lovely smile on those posh and rather boring royals of Acorn." The clownfish replied to him.

 _"Good, then I will assign you with the infiltration team of Starswimmer, Thorn, and myself."_ Zac said.

 _"Jawohl!"_ the clownfish replied back while giving a mocking 'salute' as he reclined back into one of the chairs at the table.

"Then it's settled, the assault team shall be Tala, Psycho Witch, and Wrath. The Infiltration shall be Star Swimmer, Thorn, the Clown, and myself. Now I want everyone to get a good night's rest and be prepared, as well as at their optimum for tomorrow's mission. In the morning we shall load up and…Excuse me?" doctor Zac said as he noticed the clownfish was pretending to be asleep.

 _"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Snore ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."_ The clownfish literally said out as he lied on the table.

Soon doctor Zac had enough of the cowfishes' tomfoolery. Using an implanted laser found on his goggles he activated it and fired a tiny beam right above the cowfishes' head. This in turn admittedly startled the clownfish as he realized some of his dyed hair had been burnt by the beam. He let a slight 'yousah!' before perking up and staring at Zac while giggling.

 _"As I've said, I will not accept incompetence. You all better be ready for this mission. I will not tolerate failure, am I making myself clear enough?"_ Zac asked them all with a stone cold gaze.


	3. Chapter 3: Transit

All the Bad Egg members looked at the white bat with the goggles and most, except for the clownfish nodded their heads in unison to show that Zac had carried his point across and made his statement clear. Their leader took notice of this and then soon dismissed them to prepare for the following day.

The very next morning was a foggy and damp one in their region of Battlesaw. As the sun arose and the morning fog was penetrated by the radiant daylight the base of the Bad Eggs was active more than ever as Zac's operation was about to be sped into motion. Around the airfield mercenary soldiers and engineer personnel were hastily preparing the Unit's airships for takeoff.

Meanwhile, at the hanger bay an orange fured echidna with a right cybernetic hand and green eyes was busy prepping two ships that would be used by both the assault and the infiltration teams respectively. As she did the final diagnostic on both of the ships she would often speak to them and hug them as if they were actually able to hear them.

"Don't worry babies, mama is going to make sure that you both are repaired when you return safe and sound back to this place. Uncle Zacy will pay for full damages I'm sure. Now be good and fly well for mommy." The orange echidna said as she finished checking the status readings on either ship.

Soon however the door from the hanger opened up and out from it came the Bad Eggs. Each of them were following Zac while they exited their base door into the hanger. For the most power they moved out of a line and followed him rather casually, well except for Wrath who was walking around starring at things and the clownfish who was sort of wobbling around as if he were drunk.

"Ah! There you are my Zac! I've gotten everything prepared! Both of these beautiful gunships have been fully attended to under my care and are ready for combat!" The echidna said rather cheerful to Zac.

"Ah, marvelous my little Engineer extraordinaire! This is a momentous assignment and we cannot be flying unattended vessels." Zac replied back to her.  
"Of course my dear, now I hope you all are ready for a good flight in my babies!" She stated.

They all looked at her in a rather puzzled manner, however few of them would doubt her craftsmanship and skills in maintaining the Bad Egg's arsenal of vehicles and weaponry. Ophelia almost chuckled at the echinda's devotion to their gunships, as she to be honest could relate in watching over something precious. The clownfish on the other hand tried to sneak over to spray paint one of the ships, however Apex stopped him in his tracks and grabbed a hold of him.

"Don't even think about it!" The mobian dolphin said as he held up his clownfish sidekick

"Aww, spoil sport!" The clownfish let out as the dolphin directed him back into the group.  
Soon however someone else entered the hanger. Walking in from the side of the hanger came another echidna woman, but she had red fur color and a red cybernetic glowing implant to her left eye that would shine an ominous red glow that drew fear into even some of the Bad Eggs. As she walked she did so with pride and authoritative demeanor with her hands behind her back, her posture straight and disciplined, and her face showing an expression of observation.

"Captain on deck, Bad Eggs file up!" Zac let out sternly as he watched them franticly move into a line.

Most of the Unit members did so and while they were rather lose and clearly had little in the ways of comprehension of standing a formal attention they still complied for the most part, savor the clownfish who the dolphin had to literally place in line and Wrath who was rather clueless until Ophelia grabbed his hand and calmly moved him next to her. The red hedgehog with the cybernetic eye then proceeded to walk up to Zac and June who also stood at attention in pure respect for her as well as saluted to her. This action followed as most of the Bad Eggs proceeded to salute her back, even though yet again this was sloppy and their lack of formal disciplined clearly showed.

"Alright 'troops', we got a big day ahead of us! I cannot stress to you how much of a critical assignment this is. We will be attacking the very stronghold of our most hated and despised enemies, the royals of Acorn. You all have been given this task not because you are expected to be more qualified, but because you all have a debt to pay to the great Doctor and his generosity in giving you the luxury to be under the wing of his empire and not a part of his grand Egg Army! Today you will not only repay this debt, but you will be given the opportunity to prove your worthy of such liberty by showing the true brilliance of the Doctor to our foes with this surprise offensive! Master Zac, as well as myself will be leading you into the fray on this mission, you will take orders from him, Warrant Officer June, and myself. I will not tolerate failure. You may have unique gifts but let me make it perfectly clear, you are no match for the might of the Empire alone and I will see you are given your fair share of dire consequences should you choose to preform lower than anything extraordinary. Do I make myself clear Bad Eggs?"  
"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Most of them said, except for Joker who pretended to yell it and Wrath who yelled it loud afterwards after the others had.

"Now, you will prove to me today that you should be given the right to proudly pronounce you are far better than those lowered mercenaries you so heavily depend on. However, before we begin I want to organize us further. Assault team, step up!"

Psycho Witch proceeded to move up while continue to saluting. As she did so her ruby red slippers clopped upon moving upward and impacting the pavement. Tala simply muttered

"That's us, dear" before moving up with while holding Wrath's hand. The red echidna then walked up to them and inspected them, Psycho Witch was a bit intimidated by her bionic eye, but Tala seemed fine and continued to salute. Wrath on the other hand looked out of place, but he tried his best to salute as well."

"So this is my squad? While you two ladies, and you child, don't look like you've seen any real sights of war I will personally be sure to change that. I shall be your squad leader. You will do what I say when I say it, am I clear?" She asked them

"Of course, ma'am!" Tala said.

"Si, you are the boss miss creepy eye!" Psycho witch replied.

"Yeah!" Wrath let out.

"Good, I will expect you to follow my orders to the letter. Today you shall be shown how a real Egg soldier leads. That being said you can rest assure I will do my best to bring you three back in one piece. Now, follow me and bored the left gunship." She said as she marched forth.

Tala, Psycho Witch and Wrath did just that as June pressed a button on her command prompt for her left cybernetic arm and the doors from the back of the gunship proceeded to open. The captain then walked up the ramp and the three Bad Eggs soon followed behind them. She instructed them to sit down in their seats and buckle up, Wrath especially who sat next to Ophelia/Tala.

"Wish me luck, sweaty." The orange echidna with the green eyes replied back to Zac.

"All the best of luck my dear, fly safely and bring these Bad Eggs there safe and sound!" Zac replied back to her.  
Soon she walked over and entered the main canopy of the gunship as she climbed up the side of it and opened the hatch to the cockpit. The orange echidna then hoped into the cockpit and fastened her harness as she closed it and pressed a sequence of buttons to raise up and close the back hatch that the others had entered.

"Alright Infiltration team, time to get in the other ship. On the double, one two!" Zac said as he pressed a button on his glove and the second gunship's hatch opened.

Thorn, Apex, and the clownfish then proceeded to enter in the rear hatch of the second gunship. The only loll gagger was the joking clownfish as he proceeded to prance into the ship like an idiot. Zac in return boarded the second gunship and entered the canopy like his female warrant officer companion had as well. He closed the back hatch and turned on the engines and the calm radio to his trusted female companion pilot in the other ship.

"Testing, testing one. Two…three. Do you come in my dear?"

"You know I do, heh, I feel like a bus driver with the kid aboard, but he doesn't look like he will cause too much trouble back there with Kiara!" She said cheerfully.

"The same cannot be said with the clownfish, but if he causes trouble I will have the others silence him for good. Now, are we ready for takeoff, love?" Zac asked her via radio.

"Ready Zac, Bad Egg Carrier one is all systems go!" She replied

"Then to a good mission, may the Acorns and those meddlesome freedom fighters finally be brought to the Empire's full account!" He said as Zac brought the gunship off the ground.

Both Bad Egg gunships then proceeded to fly out the hanger one after the other, while this was going on several of their mercenary transport dropships proceeded to follow behind them in formation. Now they would head westward to the kingdom of Acorns where they would make a first beachhead before regrouping and planning their daring surprise offensive on their unsuspecting foes!


End file.
